


Silverware

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: Thorin has some thoughts about the choice of silverware the Elves of Rivendell use.





	Silverware

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped into my head when my friend shared [this](https://3dprintingindustry.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/elven1.jpg) picture on facebook. I immediately started laughing because Thorin came out of nowhere and said what he says in this little drabble... Thorin's hate for the elves transcends the fourth wall.
> 
> (I think this goes without saying but just in case, this isn't a slight against the person who made this silverware. I think it's quite pretty.)

Thorin glared at the elves as several of them moved around the long table the Company was sat at, placing large platters of distinctly  _green_ food in front of them. A second group of elves came in behind them, placing fragile looking silver plates in front of each dwarf. There was a rolled cloth on each of the plates that the dwarves stared at, unsure of how to proceed. They looked to Thorin and their leader carefully unrolled the cloth, not doubting that the elves may have put some sort of creature created out of elvish witchcraft or the like. The dwarves leaned back as the cloth finally unrolled to release a set of silverware. The shiny utensils clinked against the plate before laying still. Thorin gave the nod to the Company and, lacking the enthusiasm they possessed in their burglar's hole, they dove into the meal provided to them.

Thorin carefully picked up the knife with two fingers, looking at it as though it still might have some ill intentions lying within. The dainty utensil barley looked strong enough to withstand a dwarfling squeezing it, let alone any force that would be needed to cut things. Catching Dwalin's eye, Thorin nodded to the "knife" in his hand and said in Khuzdûl, "Looks as useless as the elves themselves."

 

The look on the elves' faces as Dwalin guffawed, spraying green leaf everywhere, was almost worth coming to this cursed valley.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at me. I did a short thing for once.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
